


Day Thirteen:To the movies; Operation Ace Of Spades(Nami/Vivi)

by PhantomWantsto1



Series: OTPOBER Sfw edition! [13]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Chocolate, Dessert & Sweets, F/F, Movie Night, Popcorn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26995738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWantsto1/pseuds/PhantomWantsto1
Summary: Nami takes Vivi to a movie that's she's been wanting to see,and Nami doesn't mine what movie she's see asking as she's got Vivi there
Relationships: Nami/Nefertari Vivi
Series: OTPOBER Sfw edition! [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946185
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Day Thirteen:To the movies; Operation Ace Of Spades(Nami/Vivi)

**Author's Note:**

> -so,yes I made Operation Ace of Spades up and The Quotes I use are from Vampire Diaries as I kinda love that show 😂😂-

"Can you tell me Atleast what Movie,your taking me to see Nami?"

Nami gripped the Wheel,a Small smirk on her face

"Sorry Princess,but no can do"

Vivi pouted before looking out of the window and smiling,the weather outside was a bit chilly, but the sun was out.

Nami glanced over and smiled,turning the car to the left in the direction of the movie theatre's

"We're almost there Vivi,don't worry"

Vivi nodded her head before closing her eyes

Nami quickly parked into the parking lot,opting for one nearest the entrance,she slipped out the car,buttoning her jacket up,before walking over to Vivi who slipped out the car the same time,she gently interlocked Thier fingers and walked towards the Theatre.

The deep oak floors were lined with shining lights and plush red carpet,there was mint condition framed posters on each wall.

Nami walked towards the ticket vendor,and pulled out her purse

"Hi there,can I get two tickets for Operation:Ace of Spades"

The ticket vendor nodded and printed out two tickets sliding them to Nami,who payed him the exact price

Nami walked back towards Vivi,holding the tickets smiling

"Next on our angenda since we have 45mins,snacks and drinks!"

Vivi giggled as Nami tool her hand,walking towards the snack booth,Nami immediately picked up a box of orange drops, while Vivi picked up a few chocolates,and walked over to Nami,who was in line,smiling 

"Hey!,Do you want to do get sweet or salty?"

Vivi exhaled gently and smiled.

"I would say since we have a few sweet things maybe get salty"

Nami nodded and smiled

"That's what I was thinking!"

The next person paied and Nami,qucikly ordered the Popcorn,and A large lemonade for the pair of them.

Walking with Snacks in hands,they walked towards the Room the movie they were going to watch,was located.

Nami lead Vivi to Thier seats,which wasn't at the front,nor the back but a happy medium.

The Ad's started to roll through,as Vivi gently took Nami's hand,smiling as She popped a Orange Drop into her mouth, smiling

The loud introduction song began to play through the Room,Thier eyes turned towards the Scenes,smiling happily.

-half way through the Movie-

"BECUASE I LOVE YOU"

"THEN STOP LOVING ME!"

"I CANT!"

"Well that's the problem,We don't work.."

"I know....."

The girl Charcter who had long red hair,pulled back into a bun breathed in,wiping her tear stained cheeks as the male with solid white ahir turned his back to her,sipping the whisky,spitting it out after.

Nami looked over at Vivi,who currently had the straw of the lemonade cup in her lips.

She looked like she was enjoying this,and while the movie was Sappy,there was some good humour too it.

But as long as she was enjoying herself,that's all that mattered


End file.
